Without Warning
by NearlyAnonymous
Summary: Derek is a lot more possessive than he ever realized.


**Title: **Without Warning

**Rated: **M

**Disclaimer: **If I owned Criminal Minds, Penelope and Derek would have gotten together a LONG time ago.

**Please Note: **This is the first Lemon I've ever written. _Ever_. I'm extremely nervous of what you guys think. Please be kind and give some advice.

* * *

He watched from the corner of the room as Penelope flirted with the overdressed man at the bar. Gripping his beer tightly, as if it was the cause of all his problems, Derek took a sip before slamming it back down to the table. In the dim light he could see the man place his hand on her shoulder, running his fingertips down her arm before stopping at her hand. He lifted it and placed a gentle kiss on her knuckles. Honestly, Derek couldn't blame the man for wanting Penelope. That didn't stop the member of the BAU team from hating him though.

Penelope Garcia was off limits.

Watching the girl he was in love with make goo-goo eyes with some douche bag was not the plan. He'd agreed to come out with the team to celebrate another successful investigation. They captured their unsub and rescued the eight-year-old girl he had snatched from a mall a week before, returning her to her frantic mother and father. It was a bittersweet victory, the dozen other children he had taken over the years had not been so lucky.

Derek had just wanted to relax and have some fun with his friends.

"You know," Spencer said interrupting Derek's train of thought, "When they say 'looks can kill', they mean it as an expression."

"Ha Ha, kid. You're just so freakin' hilarious, aren't you?"

Spencer laughed, "Correct me if I'm wrong, but I detect a hint of sarcasm."

"Just a hint?"

The man took Penelope's hand and led her out to the dance floor. He wrapped his arm around the blonde's waist, pulling her close. They moved slowly, swaying to the rhythm. One of his hands wandered lower, just under the curve of her ass. She smirked, placing a hand on his jaw and raising herself up a bit higher to whisper something into his ear. Derek watched a smile spread across the stranger's face. That was the final straw for him. The rest of the team watched with knowing grins as he stood, downing the last of his beer before making his way to the pair.

"Mind if I cut in?"

Derek didn't wait for a response before nudging the man, none to gently, out of the way. The man, whose name Derek didn't give a damn about, looked like he was about to protest. He wasn't given a chance, silenced by a single look from the much larger and intimidating opponent. Instead, he decided to cut his losses and turned to dance with a scantily clad brunette who had been eyeing him all night.

"Now, what did you go and do that for Hot Stuff? Jealous?"

It was meant as a joke, said with her usual teasing smile. Derek, however, didn't look amused. "Yes."

"Derek, what are you-"

He cut her off with a kiss. She gasped, allowing him entrance. Derek took advantage, slipping his tongue into the warm cavern of her mouth. The more feral side of him wanted to growl in possessive delight. He wanted to mark her as in any way possible.

He pulled away, leaning towards down to her ear so she could hear him over the music. "C'mon, Goddess, let's get out of here."

It seemed to be the longest drive of his life. Staring out the wind-shield, a tight white knuckle grip on the steering wheel. He drove just a little over the speed limit through the near abandoned streets. The radio had turned on automatically when he started the car but he paid no attention to it. It was nothing more than a messy jumble of words to him. All Derek could think about was Penelope in the passenger seat. Her dress riding up so it showed off her long bare legs. He wanted those legs wrapped around him, to feel those purple painted nails leaving scratches on his back. A reminder of the night that would last. He wanted to watch her come apart for him.

_Only for him._

They entered his home, letting Clooney out into the backyard before heading upstairs. Derek entered the bedroom first, throwing off his shirt to reveal the sculpted muscles of his chest. He kicked off his shoes and turned to reach for Garcia. Only to find her missing.

"Baby Girl?"

"I'm right here." The voice came from the darkened hallway where she stood, looking extremely vulnerable, "I don't know it I can do this, D. I'm not like those girls you're usually with. I'm not some size two model with flawless skin and cheap perfume."

"That's what this is about, Baby?" Derek stepped out into the hallway, cupping her face into his hands. "You're right. You aren't like them."

A look of hurt flashed across her face. "Let me finish. You got legs that could go on for days, a smile that could light up a room, and a laugh that can make my heart stop."

Step by step, he slowly backed up so that they were in his bedroom. His voice got deeper as he began thinking about all the thing he wanted to do to her. "The full lips, do you have any idea how many times I've fantasized about them sliding over my cock? Or How about all those times I wanted to bend you over that desk of your's and pound into you from behind?"

He reached around for the zipper of her dress, pressing another kiss to her lips. "You don't see yourself clearly, Goddess. You don't see how the men stare, watching that taunting sway of your hips as you walk by, completely unintentional. But you're mine, Penelope, all mine. Aren't you, baby girl?"

The flowing red material fell, pooling at the ground around her feet. She stepped out of it, kicking it across the room and sending her heels along for the ride.

"Those men would trade places with me in a heartbeat but I'm not letting you go." He relished the look of pure ecstasy on her face, eyes fluttering close and head tilting back. Her underwear was next to go, leaving her bare for him. "Look at you, princess. So perfect. So damn gorgeous."

He lifted her up, delighting in the squeal that came unbidden from her.

Dropping her down on the bed, he loosened his belt buckle. Never taking his eyes off her's as he rid himself of his jeans and boxers.

"What do you want, baby? You got to talk to me, tell me what you need."

She smiled, confidence building, "I need you to take me, Derek. Fuck me hard."

He growled, give her a slight shove to the shoulder so she laid out flat on the bed. He positioned himself over top of her, using one arm to support his weight. Derek slipped a hand between their bodies. So warm, so wet, so perfect.

He entered her with one solid thrust, moaning in satisfaction. There was no slow build-up, there would be time for that later. For now though, their coupling was strong; animalistic. They needed this.

"God, Baby Girl, you feel so good around me. Like you were made for me."

Penelope groaned, unable to form a coherent thought. She had wanted this for so long. They had been dancing around it since the day the met.

"I'm the only one who can make you feel like this. That's right, baby, take it all." Derek hissed at the feeling of her nails digging into his shoulder blades. "You're mine, baby. All mine."

Later Derek would think fondly on this day, their first time together. He told her that he saw fireworks behind his closed eyelids, could feel them in his blood. Hearing her, watching her, _feeling _her come undone was enough to send him over the edge.

There was no going back to being best friends after that. Derek vowed he would never make the same mistake as Lynch. Letting her go was something only a fool could do.

Which is why today, a little over a year later, he proposed.

And She said yes.

**AN: So, I'm blushing a bright red color. Just let me know what you think. **


End file.
